Remember Me
by accioalice
Summary: Madge Undersee has been taken prisoner by the Capitol, and Gale is stuck in District 13 with all their shared memories. But what has the Capitol done to Madge? Mockingjay, Gale POV, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not my characters; they belong to Suzanne Collins**_  
_

* * *

_He watched the two-story house erupt in bright red, orange, and yellow flames. The screams and pleas for help grew in pitch, reaching a peak, then dying away as the foundations finally collapsed. The bricks fell, the roof caved in, the top story crumbled, and eventually the house was in ruins. Gone. And so were the mayor, his wife, and their daughter who so loved the strawberries he sold her._

"She's dead," they told me. "There's no point in going back; you saw the bombs strike her house. She's gone." Then they patted me on the shoulder, as if their touch would somehow ease the constant blows to my mind and chest. The blows that felt like an ironclad fist to my body but actually came from the absence of something, or someone.

Madge Undersee. How could such a tiny, blonde girl tear her way into me so deeply? She was a tree- a deeply rooted tree, worming her way into my heart and soul. And when she was suddenly uprooted, she left holes that can't be filled, no matter how much soil is shoveled in. In times like these, I'd turn to drink, but as 13 doesn't allow for that kind of waste, I'm resorted to just lying on my bed and staring at the wall.

Madge Undersee, the girl who I once hated. The girl who I called names and threw biting insults at behind her back. The girl who Katniss, for some strange reason, defended. But with her gone, every second I am reminded of why this girl was not the rich, arrogant person I thought she was. She was brave. Determined. With a mind-numbingly hatred for the Capitol. She had every right to be stuck-up and prissy, yet she was so quiet, modest, and honest.

I miss her. The way her bright blue eyes would widen at the sight of me, would crinkle at the edges when she smiled or laughed. The way the tips of her wavy hair would dance in the breeze, and the way my fingers always found themselves tangled in it. The way she walked- her head held high and straight and with a dancer's grace, yet her legs bent awkwardly and the way she had of making herself look smaller and more vulnerable than she really was. Her soft and delicate wisp of a voice, yet it could grow strong and reach octaves that were thought beyond her reach. The way her fingers would curl together, the way her teeth tugged at her bottom lip when she was nervous. I miss her.

Katniss keeps trying to convince me to get over it, that one day I'll forget about her. Yet Katniss doesn't know what happened during her Games. She has no idea that I have long since dropped my habit of simply calling her "Undersee." That she's my friend, or more than a friend. That we spent so many nights laying in the meadow and under the stars, quietly spilling our souls into one another. That I..I love her.

I sit her, mulling over Madge Undersee. The tears start to fill my eyes, but I refuse to let even one drop. She's not gone, she's not gone, she's not gone, I tell myself. She's probably hiding somewhere in the woods, like I told her to; we'll find her when we revisit 12.

"_Gale! Gale!" she ran into his arms and grabbed him tight. "They're coming…The Capitol." His eyes widened, but held a spark of understanding. "I have to go." She snatched his shirt even tighter. "Gale! No! Get out of the district, you'll die." "I won't. I'll see you later, in the woods. The woods, meet me in the woods. I love you." With a desperate, quick kiss, he left._

Someone knocks. "What?" I groan as I throw myself back on the bed.

Haymitch Abernathy comes in, a somber look on his face. "Hawthorne, there's another interview that you should watch with-"

I reply dismissively, "It's just another viewing of Mellark to rile Katniss."

"Hawthorne, you're not listening. It's not Mellark this time."

He waits for me to ask but I don't, so he answers my unspoken question.

"It's Madge Undersee."

* * *

I race to the room with Beetee's special TV, and shove my way to the front of the small crowd standing before the television. My breath catches in my throat at what I see on the screen.

She's alive.

But my joy quickly turns into panic as I look at her. Madge's skin is paler, more sallow, and is hugging her bones. Her cheekbones are prominent, and her eyes have a hollow look to them. Although the Capitol has done its best to remake Madge, you can see her helplessness under the layers of useless makeup smeared onto her face. She's dressed in a pale blue strapless dress that flares at the calves, and her hair is twisted up into a messy yet eloquent knot. She's glorious, but my hands are shaking with fear and anger.

Madge crosses a familiar stage and sits in a familiar seat across from a familiar face. Caesar Flickerman.

"So, Madge, what do you think of this Rebellion spreading through Panem?"

Her voice, although sounding like her, has a mechanical ring in it. "I think it's ridiculous, and quite frankly, terrible. There's no reason for the Districts to rebel against the Capitol, especially when the Capitol has done no wrong."

I blanch. _The Capitol has done no wrong. _I would have never dreamed those words coming out of Madge Undersee's mouth, yet she's on-screen and chatting with Flickerman about her supposed hatred for the Rebellion. What have they done to her? I squint at the screen, but there's no way of telling with Madge's face blurring at random intervals.

"Can't you fix the connection?" I snap at Beetee, who's staring at me with mild amusement.

"I'm afraid not, Gale. This is the best reception we can get here in 13."

Snarling, I turn back to the screen.

Madge is in the middle of an answer. "-Peeta was just trying to get out of the arena alive, you can see in the footage, but Katniss's behavior is suspicious. Why did she blow up the force field?"

"Why did she, indeed," muses Flickerman. "Thank you, Madge. I'm sure we'll see you again."

She gives him a bland smile. "And you, Caesar."

As the screen goes blank, I wheel around to find Haymitch standing behind me, his arms crossed and face a guarded mask. In one swift movement, I grab the collar of his shirt and yank him close.

"You listen to me, Abernathy," I growl. "Get her out."

"Sorry, Hawthorne, but I can't," he says. "Don't have the authority to."

"THEN GET THE AUTHORITY!" I shout, shaking him. "You have to _get her out_! She's in the fucking _Capitol_, you don't know what they're going to do to her!" My voice cracks at the last part of my yell, and I let go. "I'll talk to Coin, then." I mutter.

* * *

_A/N: So...review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins's characters, not mind!**_  
_

* * *

"…so you see, you _have_ to send a rescue squad to get them back."

Coin looks at me with a hard face.

"Soldier Hawthorne, this is a serious and risky maneuver; the prisoners the Capitol took are of no use to the rebellion."

I stand up, the chair I was sitting in knocked over. "What do mean, _no use_?" I shout. "Have you _seen _what Mellark's doing to Katniss? What Madge's done to me?"

"What Ms. Undersee has done to you," she repeats, observing me with an air of cold amusement. "And what's she done to you, Mr. Hawthorne?"

"What she's- hell, I don't know!" I run my fingers through my hair and bark with cruel laughter. "Maybe she's getting tortured, maybe even _killed!_"

Coin continues to look at me, her fingers lightly pressed together in front of her.

"Please," my voice breaks. "Please, bring them back. Bring _her_ back. I'm begging you."

"Considered, Soldier Hawthorne. I'll notify you when a decision has been made; you may go."

As I'm leaving, I hear her pen scratching upon paper; the hairs on my neck inexplicably stand.

* * *

Strawberries. Today's lunch includes strawberries.

I chuck my fork down, stand up, and stride away; Katniss gives me a confused look, but I ignore her. Strawberries. Strawberries for lunch.

_He knocked on the back door, waiting. The door opened and revealed her shocked face. "Gale?" she said, coughing a bit. "What are you doing here…shouldn't you be at school?" As if he forgot why he was there, he started and pulled a small, brown bag out of his jacket. "I heard you were sick, and I thought you might want some strawberries. They're not much use for sickness and stuff, but you know, I thought, maybe…" He lost his train of thought and awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pocket. She looked at him with a mixture of gratefulness and hope. "Thank you."_

In training, Katniss asks me in an undertone, "Why'd you skip out on lunch?"

"Uh, I just, I don't like mashed potatoes," I improvise wildly.

She frowns, confused. "We didn't have mashed potatoes for lunch."

I shrug, then turn away.

In the middle of practice shooting, Haymitch walks in.

"Another interview. You two," he points at Katniss and me. "You two should probably see this."

Both Katniss and I drop our weapons and sprint past him.

This time, it's both Mellark and Madge. Mellark is dressed smartly in a black tuxedo with red trimmings: the fire he and Katniss both burned with during the Games. Katniss swallows, and her eyes are fixed on Mellark's face. I observe her for a few moments; I remember when Katniss came home and had mixed feelings about her fellow victor. But now, I can see it clearly in her eyes: she loves him. She's massaging her temple, something she always done when she's nervous or agitated. Her eyes glimmer with fear, panic, and depression as she stares at Peeta Mellark onscreen.

Madge is stunning: she's dressed in a pale, teal dress. The dress hangs right above her knees and the neckline is a bit low, but I don't mind. Her hair is hanging loose this time, and my fingers twitch at the sight. She and Mellark sit down in chairs set up next to each other, and the interview begins. As Caesar and Mellark begin with light banter, Katniss grabs onto my arm.

"Peeta," she hisses. "Look at Peeta's eyes; there's something different."

I study Mellark for a few seconds; she's right. Mellark's blue eyes, usually so clear and gentle, are sharp and have a strange edge to them now. Mellark is now talking about the war and how he wants a cease-fire; he's been provided a map and he's pointing out various destructions in the Districts. He then addresses Katniss, who's clutching my arm with a desperate strength.

"Katniss…how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not even you, underground, in District 13.."

The screen suddenly cuts to black, and there are shouts of "Turn it off! Turn it off!" A cry of pain, probably Mellark's, is heard, and Katniss screams. Then, there's a shriek that cuts me to my core.

"Gale! Gale! Get of there, they're going to bomb 13!" Madge shouts. "_Gale!_"

Her screams of panic turn into yells of pain, and I suddenly find myself lunging at the television. "Madge! Madge!" I yell as the entire system shuts down. I'm left crumpled on the floor in front of the TV, my hand reached out to try to grab her.

Katniss kneels down next to me, her hand on my back. "Gale," she says gently. "Did you…did you become friends with Madge?"

I nod my head, and her lips tug up in a small smile. "At least _something _good came out of those Games," she says. "We need to move. Now."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear her? They're going to bomb 13."

* * *

The wait is long and agonizing; we're trapped in the bowels of 13 as the bombs thunder overhead. Katniss and Prim are entertaining the citizens with Crazy Cat, but I don't feel up to watching a cat chase a splash of light around.

The mattress I'm lying on is cold and stiff, and I automatically shift to the left, leaving a space on the right side of the mattress.

_He scooped her up despite her protests, and gently tossed her on the bed. She curled up on the right side as he crawled next to her, wrapping both his arms around her waist. She burrowed into his chest and sighed deeply as he slowly combed her hair with his fingers. "Are you okay now?" he softly asked. She sniffled and didn't reply, so he pulled her closer into him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her head._

I curl up in a tighter ball and try to go to sleep.

* * *

_This chapter is a bit messy and sucks overall, sorry...I'm trying to get the timing and story flowing! Review, please?_

_EDIT: To one of my reviewers, I assure you this is NOT going in the direction of Unexpected; this story will be very different from Jenn's._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only wish these characters were mine.**

* * *

Some time in the night, Katniss slips next to me. It's strange having Katniss on the same mattress, with her woody scent overcoming me. I'm used to a soft, sweet smell of strawberries and sugar.

"Gale?" she whispers. "Are you awake?"

"Now I am," I grumble halfheartedly. "What is it, Catnip?"

"I'm just...I'm just lonely." She whimpers. "Peeta's gone and Prim went to sleep with my mom.."

I turn around and gather my best friend up in my arms. "Thanks," she mumbles into my chest.

After a few minutes, I'm about to fall asleep again, but Katniss tugs my face down and tries to kiss me. In a panic, I shove her away and instantly see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"What was that?" she asks, irritated.

"Katniss, I- I can't. I just can't." I turn so I'm not facing her, but she grabs me by the arm and forces me to look at her. "What is it?" she hisses.

I avoid her piercing gaze and mutter, "You're in love with Mellark, I can see it. The way you screamed and reached for the screen. You love him."

"That didn't stop you before, Gale," she snaps. "There's something else."

"_Come outside, please," he begged. The door slowly opened, and she stared at him with a stony look. "Madge," he breathed, reaching for her, but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" She glared at him, tears starting to spill over her eyes. "You kissed her," she accused. "You kissed Katniss." He opened his mouth in protest, but she already ran inside and slammed the door shut._

"Madge and I…we weren't just friends," I finally say. Katniss laughs. "I know, you two were also enemies at first."

"No, I meant, we were more than just friends." I slowly say as Katniss's eyes narrow.

"More than friends?" she whispers furiously. "And you didn't _tell _me?"

"I was going to…" I trail away feebly.

"Then what was that kiss in the woods about?"

_She started to walk away to her next class, but he grabbed hold of her arm. "Let go!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing into angry slits as she tried to shake him off. "Madge, please, hear me out," he pleaded, and she finally stood still. "Madge, that kiss with Katniss meant nothing. Nothing, alright? I just," he ran his free hand through his hair. "I was so confused then, what with you and Katniss coming home from the Games. I didn't know if I loved Katniss as a friend or more, so I kissed her. But as soon as I did, I knew. I knew that Katniss doesn't mean that way to me. It's you," he said, his voice desperate. "You're the one, Madge. It's always been you. I know that I'm just a stupid Seam boy, but I'm not stupid about you. I love you. I love you so much-" But his words were stopped by her raising herself up on the balls of her feet and kissing him. "I love you," she breathed, pressing her forehead against his._

"I don't know, Katniss!" My voice is starting to rise. "I just know that I care about her."

"Tell me when you do know, then," Katniss says as she stands up and leaves.

* * *

When the bombs finally stop raining, the citizens are allowed to move back in. The ones whose homes were destroyed in the bombing are to go to Coin for house reassignment, my family included.

As we stand in line, Posy grabs my leg. "Gale," she chirps. "Pick me up!"

I chuckle and swing her up in my arms. "Posy, you're an airplane now! Whoosh! Whoosh!"

She giggles and says, "No, Gale, no! I'm not a big, fat airplane, I'm a bird!"

"A bird you are then, Pose. Flying above any plane!"

We're laughing so much that I don't notice we've already reached the front of the line. "Next!" Coin's cold voice calls out. I set Posy back on the ground and walk in.

"Solider Hawthorne, good to see you again." She says, peering down a list of addresses. "Your new quarters are in Compartments 245 and 246." A pen swiftly crosses out the numbers she issued me.

I clear my throat. "Have you reached a decision about rescuing the Capitol prisoners?"

She ignores me. "Next."

I quickly turn around and close the door, preventing the next person from coming in. "Just a moment," I tell him and my family.

"Why haven't you decided yet?" I ask her in accusing tone.

"Soldier Hawthorne, I don't think you realize the seriousness of the situation. I can't possibly send a rescue squad to the Capitol; I'm risking their lives."

"Risking their lives? You're already risking the lives of those prisoners! Madge and Mellark, in case you forgot, _saved our lives!_" I shout, pounding her desk and sending papers flying. "And how do you thank them? You ignore them."

Coin glares at me. "You're dismissed, soldier."

I kick over the chair sitting in front of her desk and storm out.

"Gale?" Posy whispers, clutching my leg. "Gale, are you okay?"

I pick her up and start walking to Compartment 245. "Fine, Pose. Just fine."

* * *

Because there's nothing left of our old rooms, my family is provided with standard District 13 clothing and supplies. I reach into the leather jacket I managed to salvage, and pull out a single flower: a daisy. The white petals are now rimmed with rotting brown and the green of the stem and leaves is mottled.

"_What are you doing?" he muttered. "Making flower chains," she replied vaguely. He watched her nimble fingers poke holes in the stems and slipping another daisy into the opening. Eventually, a crown of flowers lay in her palms. She placed it on his head, and he immediately shook it off. "Hey!" he protested. She giggled and put the crown back on his head. "It looks nice," she said, kissing the hollow under his ear. "Fine," he grumbled. "Only for you." She smiled as his nose met hers, then their lips._

Mom comes in and sees the flower lying in my hand. She rubs my arms and says in a soothing voice, "She'll come back, Gale. She'll come back."

* * *

_AN: Hopefully I've slowed it down a bit! Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Meep. Not my characters.**_  
_

* * *

"Hawthorne, Coin wants to see you."

My head snaps up from the turnips I'm shoveling down after a long day of training. Plutarch is standing next to the table, a look of slight disgust at my enthusiastic eating. "Alright," I say, standing up. I feel a pair of eyes trained on my back, and when I glance over my shoulder, Katniss quickly turns away. I swallow my feelings of guilt and follow Plutarch.

Coin is, as usual, sitting at her desk. For a moment, I wonder about her lifestyle. Does she sit in this room all day? When does she eat? Sleep? Is this woman just a cold, cruel machine? The uniform cut of her hair certainly reflects that, as well as the murky, vague gray of her eyes.

"Soldier Hawthorne," she says as she scribbles something down on a document. "Sit down."

I lower myself down on the chair I've knocked over the other two times I've been in this room and immediately burst into speech: "Is this about the rescue squad? Have you made a decision?"

"Not so fast, Hawthorne. But yes, I have made a decision." She puts her hand up to stop me from saying anything. "I will send the rescue squad to the Capitol on two conditions. One, that you don't go. And two, you must help in the Weaponry section."

I stare at her, incredulous. "What?"

She smirks and is about to repeat herself, but I wave her away. "No, no, I heard you! I meant that, why shouldn't I go? And what does Weaponry need from me?"

"Soldier Hawthorne, you are too valuable of an asset to risk your life in order to rescue a few people. And Weaponry has requested you design some traps in case we ever invade the Capitol."

I gape at her. "How do you know I can make traps?"

"Well," she says with an amused face. "The Mockingjay has often praised your trapping skills, Soldier Hawthorne."

"_Come on!" he said, laughing. "Gale," she protested. "I've never been in the woods before, how am I supposed to follow you when you're going-" The rest of her words were drowned in a scream of shock as her foot landed in a contraption of rope and wire. The wire snapped and the rope flew up, dangling her from a tree. "Gale!" she screamed, thrashing around. "I hate you!" He leaned against the tree trunk and grinned at her, their faces level. "No, you don't," he said. She glared at him. Smiling, he took her upside-down face in his hands and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips, but then said, "Now get me down."_

I glare at Coin, my jaw clenched. "Fine," I spit out. "But you've got to get her— them— out safely."

* * *

Blueprints lay scattered in front of me, and my hair is standing on end from running my hands through it so many times. So many ideas for traps and snares blur in my mind: fake poisonous gas that herds people to the actual poison, exploding parachutes, pods that release a thousand tiny, but dangerous, bombs. I rifle through my box of writing utensils, and come across a paintbrush with green clotted in the brush.

_He watched her as she spread the colors across the canvas, creating brilliant shades of pink and purple. The white quickly disappeared as it was replaced with wildflowers scattered across a green meadow, the sky a perfect blue and clouds dotted lazily among it. He watched her as she spun the paintbrush, splattering paint on her smock; her eyebrows were furrowed together in deep thought as she stared at her art, although in his opinion, it was already perfect. "What do you think?" she asked. "Well, Undersee_—_ I mean, Madge," he hastily said. He still wasn't quite used to calling her Madge. "I think it's great. Except I think it still needs a splash of color." She looked at the canvas, confused. "Where?" He dipped his finger in the pink paint and splattered her nose with it. "There," he said, smiling._

The rescue squad was sent an hour or two ago. The consequences of their failure could be disastrous: Madge could possibly be tortured even worse than she is now, or she could be killed. I grip the paintbrush hard; Madge's supposed death already crushed me, so how could I survive her actual death? She can't die, she can't die, I chant in my head.

Prim wanders in. "Prim," I scold, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

She shrugs. "Mom requested me to be excused today. There was a patient in the hospital ward who needed attention, and she wanted me to help. What are you doing, Gale?"

I show her the blueprints. "See? These traps will help us in the war."

"Oh," she says, prodding the exploding parachute blueprint. "What does this one do?"

I explain to her, pointing out the various steps of the trap. "…and people will think that the parachutes hold survival items like in the Games, but they actually contain bombs."

Prim frowns. "That's not a good way to die." I chuckle and shake my head.

"Katniss," she hesitates. "Katniss told me about you and Madge."

I swallow and look at her. "What else did she say?"

"She said that you betrayed her, that you broke her trust. She's upset," Prim says. I nod, my jaw clenched. "Are you mad at me, too?" I ask her wryly. She giggles and shakes her head no.

"I think it's so cute," she sighs. "It's like a forbidden love story."

_Her head resting against his shoulder, her hand soothingly rubbing circles on his chest, and her lips pressing kisses down his neck. "You shouldn't be here," he sighed. "Didn't your father ground you?" "Well, he told me I wasn't to date you or something like that," she smirked. "But I don't care." "Why?" he whispered. "Why should it matter?" she murmured back, linking her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you, and that's all that matters." His heart constricted in his chest, and when he spoke, his voice broke. "I love you so much." Her hand ran through his hair and glided down his face. "I love you, too."_

* * *

For a few days, there's nothing to do but wait. The minutes are long and agonizing, and every moment my imagination conjures horrible images of Madge being maimed and killed by the Capitol. Haymitch stops by sometimes to calm me down, but usually a pillow is thrown at him and he stalks off.

I've invented fifteen or so traps and Coin is urging me to create more, but I ignore her. Fifteen ways to end someone's life is good enough, I tell myself. But then I'm reminded that fifteen ways to kill the Capitol people aren't enough for what they've done to Madge and the rest of Panem, and I bury myself in work once again. Prim occasionally pops in and updates me on 13 news and Katniss's feelings about my relationship with Madge. Rory also stops by to look at my inventions, but he only comes when Prim is around, I've noticed.

Five days after the rescue squad is sent to the Capitol, Haymitch enters my room. "Hawthorne," he says. I feign sleep. "Hawthorne!"

He kicks and prods me, but I ignore him. "Fine," he growls. "Don't want the update on the rescue mission? Fine."

"Wait, what?" I scramble up, and he smirks. "What update? Are they back? Did they rescue anyone?"

He sighs. "Yes, they're back, and the prisoners are in the hospital-"

I knock him over as I rush past.

* * *

The hospital ward is in chaos: soldiers are being sewn up, bandaged up, and treated to. Johanna Mason is lying in a bed close to the door, her head shaved and her breaths shallow. Mellark is sitting up, and doctors are shining a flashlight in his eyes. Where's Madge? Dread fills me; what if she wasn't rescued and Coin lied?

Then I see her: she's standing in the middle of the ruckus, wearing a hospital gown, and staring straight at me. I falter and choke for a moment, and then my feet are flying towards her. She begins to run at me as well, and my arms stretch out to embrace her. She's finally here, alive, safe, and with me.

Then a shriek of fury comes from her throat, and her hand reaches forward and slashes across my face.

* * *

_AN: Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Collins's characters**_  
_

* * *

Prim gently sponges the cuts on my face and applies ointment on them. "Thanks," I murmur, and Prim gives me a small smile. "Sorry," she whispers. I grimace.

Plutarch walks over, his face grave. "What's her condition?" I ask.

"Madge seems to be hijacked, as well as Peeta," he says grimly. "There's no way to tell how much damage has been done to her mental state yet or if we can reverse the hijacking."

"Hijacked?" I repeat. "What does that mean?"

Plutarch looks very uncomfortable. "Hijacking is when tracker jacker venom is injected into a victim's bloodstream, and their memories are distorted, or even altered. It's a very effective way to completely change someone and torture him or her."

Distorted. Distorted memories. My fear rears inside me like a snake and wraps my insides. "Which memories are messed up?" I demand.

"Well, obviously, her memories of you. We're not exactly sure which specific memories or how they've been distorted, but we're working on it. Katniss has already talked to Peeta, so the doctors are suggesting you see Madge."

I swallow nervously and nod.

* * *

The room is small, bare, white, and padlocked. In the room there are a few chairs scattered around, and a sturdy cot is sitting in the corner. She's sitting there with her wrists handcuffed and attached to the wall. My eyes prick with tears at the sight of Madge so helpless, alone, and hurt. Rage starts to build up inside me; the Capitol did this. The Capitol took away Madge, not physically, but mentally, which could damage both of us more.

Madge breaks my thoughts. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she spits. I stare at her, surprised by her choice of wording.

"_Don't swear!" she said, playfully swatting him. He grinned at her. "Why the fuck not?" he teased. She tried to give him a stern look, but erupted into laughter as he nuzzled her neck. "You can't just kiss me every time you do something bad, you know," she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her jaw. "Why not? Because you know you'll always forgive me?" he smiled._

"M-Madge," I stutter.

She glares at me, tears pooling in her eyes. I instinctively lean forward to wipe the tears away, but she tears away from my hand and huddles in the corner. "Get away from me!" she screams.

"Madge, what's wrong?" I whisper miserably.

"Stop…don't…_no!_" She throws her hands up to cover her head and rocks back and forth. "Don't hurt me," she whimpers.

"I'd never hurt you, Madge," I plead, but she wildly shakes her head.

"You've hurt me. You've hurt me. You destroyed 12, you killed my parents, you broke my heart, you used me," she chants. Every sentence is like a blow to the chest, and I have to sit down.

"Madge, _listen_," I beg. "Those memories aren't real, they've been implanted by the Capitol."

"_NO!_" she shrieks. "You're lying. You're lying. I hate you, Hawthorne, I _hate _you."

Daggers are being stabbed in my heart, and this time I don't try to stop the tears from pouring out. "Madge," I choke, "Madge, I love you. I'm not lying, Madge, _please_."

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" she screams. "It's Katniss. It's always been Katniss. You've always put her in front of me. And why shouldn't you? She's more capable, she's strong, she's beautiful, she's everything you want!"

_She peeked cautiously out the window and saw him leaning against the tree. "Gale," she whispered as she stepped out. "It's so early. I thought you were going hunting with Katniss today." "That's okay," he said. "I already hunted by myself yesterday, Katniss doesn't need me." "But you haven't seen her for weeks. You should go," she murmured as she clung to his shirt. "I haven't seen you for weeks, too," he smiled. She sighed. "Why'd you choose me over her?" "You're capable. You're strong. You're beautiful. And you're everything I want, Madge."_

"Madge, stop," I whisper. "You're wrong."

"You tried to kill me," she accuses me. "You told me to go home during the bombing, and my house was destroyed. You tried to kill me."

I can only stare at her in horror. "What? I was trying to keep you safe…"

She laughs mirthlessly. "Trying to keep me safe? You were always talking shit about the Capitol, and they bombed 12 because of that. Way to keep my safe, Hawthorne."

"What?" I blanch. "Madge, that's not true…"

"Who are you to dictate what's true and false? You're a fucking liar!" she screeches as she struggles vainly against her bonds. "Fuck you! _Fuck you!_"

I stand up and leave with Madge relentlessly screaming at me.

* * *

I sit huddled against a wall, sobs racking my body. This is what the Capitol wants, I think. They want Madge to break me. I'm a key point in this war, and they've destroyed Madge to destroy me. Even now, when I'm safely away from her shouts, her words echo in my mind. _Liar. I hate you. You don't love me. Don't hurt me. _My heart twists and aches in my chest; I try to remind myself that those words were spoken by the tracker jacker venom, not Madge, but the tears sliding down my face say otherwise.

The Capitol did this, the Capitol did this, I chant in my head. The Capitol. A wave of fury I've never felt before smothers me entirely, consuming me. A film of red covers my vision, and the need for revenge and violence aches in my stomach.

_Katniss was running, running, running away from the fog. They watched in silence from his bed. "I hate them," he said suddenly. "The Capitol. We need to start that rebellion, kill some Peacekeepers or something." "Violence isn't the answer," she whispered. "You're too hotheaded, Gale; calm down and you'll find a solution without bloodshed. Okay?" He leaned down and kissed her nose as she kissed his jaw. "Okay."_

Madge wouldn't want me to throw myself into war. She'd want me to fight for her, first; I have to get her back. As I'm deciding this, Katniss wanders into the empty hall, and I quickly rubs the remaining tears away.

"Gale?" she says. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What?" I grumble.

"Peeta wants to see you."

* * *

_AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! As always, PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Merp.**_  
_

* * *

Katniss and I walk in silence, as if an uncomfortable, itchy blanket is suffocating us. She glares ahead of her, as if I'm not here.

"Uh, are you seeing Madge, too?" I ask.

"Yes," she stiffly says. "Plutarch requested it."

"Katniss, I-"

She puts her hand up to silence me. "When did it start?" she asks.

"_Gale, look," she said in a hushed whisper. "What is it?" He glanced over. "Just a stupid firefly." "I've never seen one before," she said wonderingly. "Maybe because you sit in your mansion all day, princess," he snarled, kicking a rock. She looked up. "I didn't ask for my life, Gale; stop trying to make me out as some stuck-up rich girl," she said, hurt. _

_A week later, there was a knock on her door. "Gale?" She looked at him, stunned. "It's not strawberry season." "I know, I just, it's your ninth birthday next week-here," he awkwardly said, shoving a dirty glass jar in her hands. Before she could say anything, he ran off. A few fireflies swirled in the jar, throwing dancing patterns of light off of her dress._

"Uh, maybe seven, eight years ago?"

The wall between us is put up again.

* * *

Peeta is in a similar room as Madge was, and he's sitting crosslegged on the cot.

"Gale," he says, nodding. I incline my head towards him as well.

"You can have her," he immediately mutters.

My eyebrows knit in confusion. "What?"

"Katniss," he growls. "She loves you, anyway. She faked her love for me the whole time."

I shake my head as I lower myself into a chair. "Peeta, Katniss loves you."

My sentence triggers something, and Peeta's eyes dilate. "_NO!_ Gale, be careful of her, she's a mutt! A mutt! Katniss is a mutt! I have to- I HAVE TO KILL HER!" he screams.

"Peeta, _no!_" I shout as he breaks free from the chains confining his wrists. He runs towards the door, trying to escape, but I dive at his legs, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off!" he snarls. Although he's been trapped in the Capitol for a while, Peeta's strong; he breaks free of my hold and punches me in the stomach. I double over, short of breath, and I struggle out the door that Peeta tears through.

Peeta is sprinting through the halls, knocking over guards and others unfortunate to be in his path. He wildly looks around, presumably searching for Katniss. I leap at him, and we both crash into the wall and crumple.

"Peeta," I say. "Peeta, snap out of it."

Peeta's pupils dilate again, then his blue irises become flat black. "P-Peeta?" I stutter.

"Help," he whispers. "Please, help me. They've taken Katniss. Help me get back to her."

"Peeta," I growl, roughly shaking him. "Peeta, come on."

His pupils dilate a third time, and his eyes return to their normal blue color. "What happened?" he mumbles. He shakes and his face is glazed with sweat.

* * *

After Plutarch ushers me from Peeta's room, he guides me towards Madge's cell again. "I've already spoken to her," I say, confused.

"I told Katniss to wait; I want you to see their exchange," he replies.

I squint at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean-"

"Shh!"

Katniss is closing the door behind her, and she sits down in a chair near Madge's cot. Madge slowly sits up and backs into the corner, he knees propped up and her arms wrapped around them.

"Katniss," she warily says. "What are you doing here?"

Katniss flexes her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure," she finally says. "Plutarch wanted me to talk to you."

Madge blurts out, "You can have him."

Katniss's eyes flash up. "Who?"

"Gale," Madge hisses. "You can have him. Actually, he's always been yours, so there's no point of this."

Katniss glares at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do!" Madge shouts back. "I know that he's in love with you, and he betrayed and used me. He's yours, Katniss. You get everything."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss throws her hands up in frustration. "As far as I know, I've got nothing!"

"You're the Mockingjay. Everything in this rebellion revolves around _you_, Katniss Everdeen. Everything's about you. You have everything in your hands. And what am I?" She laughs hysterically. "I'm just this useless blonde girl next to the all-powerful Mockingjay."

"_There's nothing I can do," she sobbed. "The Capitol wants to take away my mother because she's using too much morphling, and I can't- I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He enveloped her in his arms, and she cried unrestrainedly in his shoulder. "Stop it," he whispered harshly. "Don't say that about yourself." "But I can't," she whimpered. "I'm so useless." "Look at me. You managed to get me out of my bitter, disgusting shell of a person. You're so courageous, you're so beautiful, Madge," he desperately said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't see yourself the way everyone else, especially me, does. You're amazing." She gave him a watery smile. "Are you okay now?" She climbed into his lap and linked her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. "Yes."_

Katniss stands up in a fury. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" she screams, jabbing a finger at Madge. "You have _no _idea what I have to go through every single day-"

"Oh yeah?" Madge counters. "You weren't taken by the Capitol. It's you who has no idea. You're not locked in a room by people who think you're insane and violent! Your family isn't dead! Your memories aren't blurred and distorted and changed!"

Her pupils start to dilate, and I dart into the room. "Madge, stop!" I grab her wrist as she throws herself at Katniss, letting out a stream of mixed swearwords and insults. Katniss falls onto her back, her hands thrown in front of her face. When she struggles to her feet, she takes one look at my holding Madge and leaves the room.

Madge quickly snatches her wrist away. "Get out," she snarls.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long wait; this chapter was a bit difficult to write. Thank you all for your support! Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

"Well, that failed," Plutarch comments, downcasts.

"You think?" I snarl. "Mellark went batshit crazy, and Madge thinks I'm some sort of monster who wants to hurt her."

He sighs. "Yes, I have realized that. I've been discussing possible solutions to their memory distortions with Beetee, and we think some more memory modification would be the best."

I turn my head so fast that my neck cracks, and I rub it ruefully. "_More_ memory modification? Wouldn't that make them more insane?"

Plutarch scratches his temple. "We're not trying to alter their memories even further, but perhaps wipe out their memories so they can start afresh."

"_What?_" My shout reverberates through the hall. "Are you fucking serious? What good will that do?"

Plutarch hastily steps away from my obvious rage. "Well, that way, perhaps you and Katniss can help them remember everything in their lives, and they won't attack you."

I run my hand through my hair. "Why don't you just change their memories back to normal?"

"It's a difficult process. No one here in 13 is experienced with memory modification, so memory wiping is easier and safer. If we try to reverse the alteration, we could perhaps damage their memories further. Miss Undersee could forget you entirely."

"_What's wrong?" "Hm?" She murmured vaguely as her fingers trailed along his jaw. "Nothing." "Well, you're pretty quiet today. Are you sure you're alright?" She sighed as her hands linked around his neck. "I'm just…I'm just scared. Katniss is coming home soon," she said as she pressed herself closer to his body, and his hands slid to the skin showing between her shirt and pants. "And she's your best friend. You'll forget me." He smiled and bent down, pressing slow kisses to her neck; her breath hitched, and she gathered his shirt in his hands. "Don't you dare worry about that," he murmured. "I should be worried about your forgetting me." Her hands raked through his hair, and he nuzzled further in her neck. "I'll never forget you, Gale."_

"I don't- I don't know," I mutter, and I hastily rub away the tears that have gathered in my eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Hawthorne, Coin wants to see you," Haymitch grunts from my doorway.

I groan and throw a pillow over my face. "Why? I haven't done anything in the past two days."

"I guess that's why she wants to see you," Haymitch laughs. "Except she's called me, too."

"Then I don't have to go," I mutter and roll over in my bed. "Just report back to me, Abernathy; let me sleep."

He sighs. "You'll want to go, Hawthorne."

"Says who?"

"Says the decision about Mellark and Undersee's memories."

He laughs again as I sit up so fast my head crashes against the wall.

* * *

"You're late," Coin snaps.

I shrug as I slump into my seat next to Katniss. Her eyes immediately narrow into slits, and she scoots her chair slightly away from me. My hand jumps to my neck and massages the tight, nervous muscles.

"_How was your first day?" She asked. "Dusty," he grumbled as he brushed some coal off his shirt. "And dark. I'm so sore." "Oh," she sighed. Her hand found its way to his neck. "Gale, lie down." His eyebrows rose in confusion but he complied. She began massaging his neck and back, and he moaned. "Madge," his eyes fluttered shut. "Where the hell did you learn how to do this?" She giggled. "Instinct, I guess. I don't like to see you in pain," she said as she tugged his shirt. He pulled it off and collapsed back on the bed. "Madge," he sighed again. "Hell, I can't stand this." She immediately stopped. "Sorry, does that hurt?" "No, no," he said soothingly. "I just…I can't stand you touching me and my not being able to kiss you." He twisted around, grabbed her, and pulled her in. Her hand smoothed down his chest and abdomen, and he sighed against his lips. "M-Madge," he stuttered. "Shh," she murmured. "Lie down, Gale." Still kissing, he lay down and gathered her against his chest. "I love you," he said against her lips._

"So," Coin sets her hands down on the conference table. "We need to discuss what to do with Mr. Mellark and Miss Undersee."

Katniss immediately bursts into speech. "We can't afford to mess with their memories even more; we don't know if removing those altered memories will damage them or heal them. And if it's successful, what do we do then?"

Beetee answers her. "We're assuming that if the operation goes well, you and Mr. Hawthorne will help Peeta and Miss Undersee gain their memories back."

"But there's always the chance that their memories will be damaged," I interrupt.

Beetee sighs. "The chance for success is about 85%, so I'm fairly certain we'll pull this off quite well."

I snarl and run my hand through my hair. "Fine."

Katniss slowly nods.

Haymitch, who's looking at the table with his fingers pressed together, grunts yes. Beetee smiles. Coin nods. "We're decided then. The operation will take place in five days' time."

"Why five days?" I ask.

Beetee adjusts his glasses. "We're planning on you and Katniss to try to talk some sense into the two; if you succeed then there's no use of the operation, but if you don't, we can proceed without any doubts."

Katniss and I both nod.

"You're all dismissed now, soldiers."

* * *

Plutarch approaches me as I slouch out of the room.

"Hawthorne, do you want to talk to Miss Undersee again?"

I look at him. His face is lit up, excited, hopeful. He doesn't understand the pain of talking to Madge; he thinks of it as a sort of scientific experiment. He doesn't understand the grief I feel when she screams at me, the pain that stabs me when she shouts lies about me, the crushing depression that pounds me when I think of her new hatred of me. Still, it's worth a try to help her.

"F-fine."

I cautiously open the door and peer inside the room. Nothing's changed, except that Madge's face isn't cautious anymore; she looks exhausted and defeated. Her expression causes an ache in my heart; the dark circles calls for my thumbs to rub them away, her lips for me to help turn them up.

"Madge?" I quietly say. She immediately looks up, and a guarded look crosses her face.

"What do you want?" She snaps.

"Just to talk."

She chuckles. "We must have been really in love, Hawthorne."

My eyes swiftly search her amused face. "What makes you say that?"

"I've tried to kill you at least twice, and you still come back."

I smile wryly. "You're better," I note. "You're not swearing and screaming at me."

She sighs. "I'm tired. And the doctors have been working with me; I guess I've lost my bloodthirsty edge."

"_I'm tired," she moaned. He smiled and lightly tugged at her wrists, pulling her onto the bed. "Take a nap," he whispered. She laid down and he took her in his arms. Within minutes she was asleep, and he looked at her. Just looked at her. The way she breathed in and out with little sighs, the way her blonde hair framed her peaceful face, the way her fingers unconsciously curled at his chest, the way she kept snuggling closer to him. Whenever she slightly stirred, he'd kiss her neck and murmur soothing words. And that's the way they took naps together._

"Well, that's good," I say. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" She snorts. "I'm chained to a wall, I've been under examination, and I have no idea what's wrong and what's right."

"Like what?" I softly ask.

She thinks for a moment, and I'm temporarily disarmed. I've forgotten the way she nibbles her bottom lip, the way her fingers curl around the tips of her hair, and the way her eyes focus on nothing when she's deep in thought.

"I guess mainly you," she finally says, and my heart twists. "Whether you love me or trying to kill me."

"I'd never try to hurt you," I plead. "Madge, you've got to believe me."

"I can't," she exclaims, and she curls up in a tight ball. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Try to…try to tell me what's right and wrong. It triggers something." Her eyes squeeze shut and she covers her ears.

Frustrated, I begin to shout. "Madge, you have to listen! I love you, and I honestly _can't_ stand your ignoring me and the truth; I need you, Madge, I _need _you!"

"_STOP!_" she shrieks. "You're so selfish! You only care about your needs and not mine; it's always been this way. Putting yourself first, running off with Katniss, breaking my heart, trying to kill me, _stop!_"

"Madge," my eyes widen in sudden understanding and fear. "No, Madge, I didn't mean-"

Her pupils dilate.

"Oh, hell…" I mutter, and I instantly back away.

"I HATE YOU!" Her screams seem to intensify tenfold and her cruel words echo in the room and my mind. "Get out of here, Hawthorne, _get out! _Go back to Katniss!"

She strains against her shackles, and my eyes catch the bruises, cuts, and blood on her wrists; she's been trying to escape. "Madge," I beg, her insanity temporarily forgotten. "Let me see those cuts."

She gives up trying to leap at me and she crumples in a heap on her cot. "Please," she sobs. "Just get out. _Get out_."

I quickly back out and close the door.

"Well?" Plutarch eagerly says. "How was it?"

I push him to the side and stride away, the tears already stinging my eyes; although I never shed tears, crying seems to come naturally these days.

* * *

_AN: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. Please, please, please review; I need some input! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Merp.**

* * *

There's a knock at my door, but I just burrow deeper into the pile of blankets and groan. "Go away, Abernathy."

"Wrong person, Hawthorne."

I look up, and Finnick Odair is standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Oh," I say, put out. "Need anything, Finnick?"

"Nah, just came for a talk."

"Talk?" I snort. "What does the great Finnick Odair want to talk to me about?"

"Madge."

I'm instantly alert and sit up. "What about her?"

His face grows serious. "I heard about the operation Coin is calling for the two of them. She's not thinking about what's best for Peeta and Madge; she just wants them out of the way."

I throw off the covers. "I know," I growl. "But there's nothing I can do. Everyone's for it, even Katniss."

Finnick runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "The Capitol offered to do that for Annie a couple years back. When she won the Games."

"Why would the Capitol want to do that?" I ask, my eyebrows offered. "They'd want her to remember the Games."

"Not if she was insane," he chuckled. "They needed a sane Victor, and if they had to erase her memories to obtain that, they would."

"How did you stop them?"

"Not sure," he says bitterly. "I told the Capitol no way in hell would I let them erase Annie's memories, and they agreed. But then they started calling me to the Capitol so much that I never got a chance to see Annie."

"But we're in 13," I remind him. "They wouldn't do that to Madge and me."

His face darkens. "You don't know that," his voice lowers. "Coin is ruthless; she'll do anything to win this war. And being away from the one you love…it's the worst."

"How?" I ask, my voice full of dread.

Finnick's eyes grow glassy, and his voice becomes pained. "You can't stop thinking about her. Every second of every day; it's like a constant, sharp stab in the chest. Everything reminds you of her, everything causes a memory of her. Then there's the fear. The fear that she'll forget you, that she'll find someone better than you." His eyes squeeze shut as if he can't bear to remember the hurt. "Gale," he says, gripping my shoulder tightly. "Don't give up on her. Fight for her; don't let Coin take her away from you. Erasing her memories will do so much damage; she won't remember you _at all_. Or if they erase part of her memories, she'll remember you as the person before she fell in love with you."

"_What are you doing here, Undersee? Get out." he snarled. A set of wide, blue eyes looked around in shock. "I said get out!" he said more loudly. "Why?" she countered. "This isn't your meadow." His eyes pierced her like cruel daggers. "Doesn't matter; you have everything you want anyway, why would you take this away from me? Go back to your princess castle." "SHUT UP!" she shrieked suddenly. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me, Hawthorne! You don't know how lonely I get, how I don't have any friends," her voice broke. "You're so cruel and nasty and rude for no reason whatsoever. I hate you."_ _As she ran away, his eyes followed her; the girl whose heart he would never win and therefore pushed away._

"No," I breathe.

* * *

"Katniss?" I knock on the door and it instantly swings open to reveal Prim.

"Gale!" She exclaims, throwing her arms around me. "It's been so long since you visited."

"Hey, Prim," I chuckle as I ruffle her hair. "Is Katniss home?"

"Well-"

"What are you doing here?" A voice snaps. Katniss leans against the doorframe, her face guarded. Prim clutches the hem of my shirt alarmingly. "Katniss!" She stutters awkwardly.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I mutter.

"Okay, Prim, get out." Prim shoots a glare at Katniss but walks out.

"Katniss, we need to work together to help Mellark and…Madge," I finish lamely. Her eyes narrow and her jaw clenches.

"Why?"

I jab my finger at her. "Why are you acting so casual about it?" I snarl. "You're okay with Coin wiping Mellark's memories?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"STOP IT!" I shout. "Why are you acting like this? You love him, and you're just too afraid to admit it!"

"Shut up!" Katniss screams in retaliation. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Gale, and you have no idea what I'm going through! Peeta's trying to kill me, you've been lying to me, and-and- you're in love with Madge."

She crumples on the ground, "I have no one right now," she sobs. "Just, just go away, Gale."

Instead, I kneel and gather Katniss up in my arms. "Katniss, it's going to be okay. If we work together, we can save Madge and Mellark."

"I hope so," she sniffs. "I've missed you, Gale."

"I missed you, too, Catnip." She hugs me tightly.

"Don't you dare lie to me again," she warns me.

I laugh. "I won't. Promise."

* * *

"Madge?"

"Hey, Hawthorne," Madge sighs.

"Not going to try to kill me again?"

She snorts. "Can't guarantee anything."

"You want to talk about anything?"

She shifts uncomfortably. "You?"

I laugh. "Okay. What about me?"

"Well, as I'm trying my best not to see you as some insane monster who's trying to kill me, you should probably remind me who you actually are."

"The hottest guy alive?"

"Shut up," she laughs as she shoves me off the cot.

"See, that's more like yourself," I point out.

"Fantastic," she mutters sarcastically. "What are you _really_ like, Hawthorne?"

"_Why do you even like me?" He snapped. "What do you see in me?" "Why are you getting so worked up over this?" She crossed her arms. "It's just," he ran his hand through his hair. "Hell, Madge, I just get so paranoid; I'm a stupid Seam boy and you could do so much better th-" His words were stopped when she raised herself up on her toes and kissed him. "Shh," she murmured against his lips. "I like you because you smell like the woods. You're brave and strong. You're one of the first people to actually treat me like a person. You make me so nervous, and- I love you so much," she sighed._

"Uh, I smell like the woods?" I offer lamely.

She leans forward and sniffs me delicately. "Huh. I don't remember what the woods smell like."

"Like this." I gather her in my arms and press her into my chest. She shudders but sits still in my arms.

"Hmm," she sniffs. "The woods…smell good." She snuggles closer to me and her arms link around my torso. "You know, this isn't too bad, Hawthorne."

There's a creak outside and we look up. Katniss is standing behind the window, watching us. Her jaw is clenched, but she catches my eye and nods. I look down and Madge is glaring accusingly at me.

"Hawthorne," she snaps. "What's Katniss doing here?"

"Well-"

Her pupils dilate.

"Oh, _shit_." I try to let go of her and quickly back away, but she grabs hold of me.

"Gale Hawthorne," she hisses. "I know what you're doing to me, but it's not going to work."

"W-what?" I stammer. "Madge, snap out of it."

Madge grabs hold of her manacles and twists them back and forth on her wrists. Her barely healed cuts open again, and blood dribbles down her hands and onto the sheets. She winces, but continues cutting into her wrists.

"Madge!" I shout, grabbing hold of her arms. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Her pupils dilate again and tears pour down her cheeks. "Pain brings me back. Could you leave now?"

I chew the inside of my cheek. "Alright. Could I have a hug before I leave."

"Sure," she sniffs. She settles into my arms and presses her face into my chest; she inhales deeply and sighs. "I think the woods calm me down, too." She mumbles.

"I'll be back, okay? You're going to get through this, I promise."

"I hope so," she grumbles.

When I close the door, I peek in the window: Madge sits on the edge of her cot, her arms embracing herself. She shakes as doctors rush in and attend to her bloodstained sheets and wrists.

* * *

_AN: I'm so sorry about the late update, this summer is hectic! I'll be gone from June 23 to July 14 at a summer camp, so I can't update then :( Hopefully when I get back, I'll have some reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters are Suzanne Collins'**_  
_

* * *

"Wake up," a voice commands, and a foot kicks me in the back.

I roll over and peer at the figure standing above me. "Hell, Abernathy," I groan. "Can't wake me up any other way?"

"Guess I could, but this way is more fun," he grins.

I moan and burrow deeper into the sheets. "What is it?"

"It's about Madge. What you're trying to do."

"I'm trying to get her back; what's wrong with that?"

"I know, I know, but you've got to try harder, Hawthorne."

I glare up at him. "I've done my best! She just goes insane each time, but she's getting better."

His eyebrows knit together. "You're going to have to do better. I overheard Coin discussing the memory wiping operation with Beetee; they're thinking of doing it sooner."

I bolt upright. "No."

"That's what I thought," Haymitch sighs. "So you're going to try harder?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

In the cafeteria, I push the rest of my beef stew around the bottom of the bowl. Madge. Madge. Madge. Her face swirls in my mind as I'm swirling the stew. What am I going to do? My mind wanders to the operation, and my stomach clenches. I have to somehow convince Coin to postpone the operation; meanwhile, I also have to work on Madge. As I'm mulling over ways to make Madge remember her previous life, Katniss slides into the seat across from me.

"Hey, Catnip." My lips tug up a little.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just…Madge," I sigh. "I don't know how I'll be able to convince her that she's not programmed to kill me."

Katniss ponders over this as she chews at her slice of bread. "Why don't you just show her parts of her life back in 12? Tell her what she was like."

"I've tried," I grumble. "But she snapped and attacked me again."

"Then take it to a more extreme level. _Show _her."

"But…how?"

Katniss shrugs. "Is there a piano somewhere in 13? Or any books?"

"_Madge," he groaned. "Are you done reading those yet? It's been what, two hours?" "Shhh," she murmured, her hand pressing against his protests. He fell back against the bed and grabbed at her waist, producing a squeal from her. "Gale, I'm trying to read!" "Go ahead and read, then. I'm not a distraction, am I?" Her back was pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist, and their legs tangled together. He slowly pressed kisses down her neck, and she shivered. "G-Gale," she sighed. "I'm trying to read." "Should I stop?" He murmured against her skin." "No!" She said too quickly, and he laughed. "Okay, you win," she grumbled. She dropped the book on the bed and twisted around, burrowing herself into his arms._

* * *

"Madge?"

She looks up, and I blanch. She's deteriorating only after a few days: her cheekbones are prominent, the arms wrapped around her knees look like a skeleton's, and her hair is lank around her face.

"Hi, Gale," she sighs.

"You called me Gale," I note. Her eyes spark with surprise and pink spreads over her cheeks; she nonchalantly shrugs, and I chuckle.

"Can I show you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Her lips quirk up in a small smile, and the sight of it brings a smile out of me, too.

"I can."

"You'll need permission, though. I'm still liable to murder people, I think."

"It'll be alright," I wave it off. "Come on."

I unlock her shackles from the wall. She hesitates, but slides off the bed and shakily stands up.

"Woah," she says as she slips and catches herself. "I haven't stood up in a while."

_The rain fell furiously, splattering against windows, creating enormous puddles on the ground, and flooding the Seam. As he picked his way through the mud and puddles, he caught sight of a tiny figure up ahead. With a shriek that could be heard even in the din of the rain, the girl slipped and fell. He ran forward and picked her up by her arms. "Are you alrigh-" The girl turned around and his words stopped immediately. Madge Undersee, with her eyes wide with surprise, her cheeks flushed, and her blonde curls spilling from her raincoat's hood. "Here's your book," he said, his eyes hard. "Wait," he snapped, snatching the book back. "_Political Systems of the Past_? What the hell, Undersee? Where'd you get this book?" "Give it back!" She tugged the book back. "Thanks, Gale." She ran off and peeked back; he stood still in the rain, his eyes trained on her._

"I got you," I smile. I place my arm around her waist; she flinches, but allows me to help her walk.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Madge's voice is suspicious as I cover her eyes.

"I want you to get the full effect when we get there."

"This is so cliché," she grumbles, but continues walking with her eyes covered.

After a few minutes, I open the door and lead her inside.

"Here we are," I say as I lift my hands off her eyes.

"Gale," she gasps, and her hand grabs my arm in a viselike grip. "This is…this is amazing!"

We're standing in an enormous circular room, with shelves upon shelves of books carved into the wall. Books of every kind, ranging from paperbound, poorly written romantic comedies to leatherbound, philosophical tomes. Madge's eyes are wider than I've ever seen them, her mouth half open in shock at the only library in District 13.

"Do you like it?" I quietly asked. "I thought, since you loved books back in 12, that you'd enjoy this."

Madge slowly walks to one of the shelves and cautiously touches one of the book's spine, as if afraid it would vanish if she moved too quickly. She slides it off the shelf and opens it.

"Steinbeck," she whispers, and her eyes are filled with sudden tears as she slumps to the ground.

"Madge!" I nearly shout, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry," she sniffs as she wipes at her eyes. "It's just that…I haven't touched a book like this in so long. The last one I read was in the Capitol, and it was a manual about how to style your hair."

"Well, you have this library now. I can take you here anytime," I say quietly.

"Thank you," she murmurs, and she places the book down to embrace me. My arms automatically wrap around her, and her hair, with its usual soft scent of strawberries, presses into my face. Madge suddenly lets go, and I look down in confusion at her frightened expression. I turn around to find the source of her fear, and a pair of intense grey eyes glare at me.

President Coin.

* * *

_AN: Hi, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm still getting back into that writing mood, please leave some reviews: comments, questions, criticisms, anything! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hi.**_  
_

* * *

Coin sits behind her desk, glaring at me. The silence is stretching into minutes, and I awkwardly scratch at my knee and throw a glance at Madge, who's sitting next to me. She's tightly curled up in her chair, with her legs scrunched up and her arms wound around her knees. Her eyes are trained on the floor, her breathing shallow and quick.

"Soldier Hawthorne," Coin snaps. "What authority do you possess to allow Miss Undersee to walk free?"

"Uh," I rub my neck. "None, I guess? But nothing happened."

Coin takes a deep breath. "You have no idea of the danger you put yourself, her, and other citizens of 13 in letting Miss Undersee out of her quarters. Soldier Hawthorne, you are no longer allowed to visit Miss Undersee before the operation."

"The operation?" I snap. "Is it still taking place?"

"Yes," she replies. "The day after tomorrow, in fact."

"You can't!" I shout. "Look, she's getting better; she hasn't attacked me in two days."

"You have no authority to judge whether or not Miss Undersee's memories are healing. The operation _will _take place."

"What operation?" Coin and I both look at Madge, who's looking extremely confused.

Coin plasters a tight-lipped smile on her face. "Nothing, nothing. Why don't you go back to your quarters, Miss Undersee? Boggs will escort you back. Mr. Hawthorne and I still have some things to discuss."

Madge slowly sits up and steps out of her chair.

"Bye, Gale," she whispers. As she passes me, her fingers lightly brush my arm and I shiver.

As soon as the door closes behind Madge, I stand up. "You haven't even _told_ her about the operation yet?"

"I see no reason to," Coin says coldly. I slump back in my chair and sigh angrily, running my hand through my hair.

"_You run your hand through your hair when you're angry or annoyed," she noted. "I do not," he snapped, running his hand through his hair. She pointed and giggled, and he immediately stopped, his ears turning red. "Miss Undersee, Mr. Hawthorne, stop with the puppy love," the teacher sternly said, and the class laughed as one. She hid behind her golden hair and blushed pink while he leaned back in his seat, growling under his breath and running his hand through his hair._

"We can still stop the operation," I say. "She's getting better, you saw that! Why does the operation still have to take place?"

"It would be better for everyone. You're spending too much time on Miss Undersee and ignoring your military duties. If Miss Undersee's memories are completely wiped, she could regain them without your help. It's a win-win situation. Now, if you'll excuse me." Coin stands up, pushes her chair in, and walks out, leaving me with my jaw clenched tight and fists balled up.

* * *

"Gale?" Mom's head pokes through the doorway. "It's almost noon. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I mutter. I roll over in bed and yawn loudly.

"Gale, something's bothering you. What's wrong?" My mother sits on the edge of the bed and places her hand on my shoulder. Leave it to a mother's instinct.

"It's just…Madge," I sigh. "The operation's going to happen tomorrow, and I can't do anything about it."

My mother is quiet for a few moments. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"_The mayor's daughter?" His mother's eyebrows were raised in surprise and suspicion. He nodded, and her eyes narrowed further. "What does she want from you? You have nothing to offer her." "Mom," he complained. "I'm not getting married to her; I just thought I'd let you know." "I don't think it's a good idea, Gale," she said, turning back to the dishes. "She'll hurt you." "You don't know her!" His jaw locked. "Maybe she will hurt me, but I don't care. She makes me happy, and I've never felt like this about anyone before, Mom." He stormed out, but not before catching a glimpse of the wondering look on his mother's face._

"Yeah," I reply. "I do."

* * *

"20:00," I read off the schedule on my arm. "Training." It's been a while since I've followed the schedule everyone in District 13 is assigned to. I've been so occupied with Madge, I haven't spent time with neither Katniss nor my family. Even during the night, I'd sleep outside Madge's cell, and I skipped most of my meals.

Katniss and I grab our bows from Special Weaponry and head out. A cool breeze has picked up, and I inhale deeply.

"I don't know why our hunting time is this late," Katniss notes. "I can barely see anything."

"Not true," I say. "My bow has nighttime vision taken care of." As I'm speaking, I shoot and hit a buck skulking near a tree. As I gather the kill, little flashes of lights encircle me. Fireflies. I'm reminded of the dirty jar of fireflies I gave Madge so long ago.

"Katniss," I turn around. "Do you have a jar?"

"Yeah," she replies, confused. She digs a small jar out of the game bag and hands it to me. I unscrew the lid and easily scoop up a dozen fireflies. The lights dance off my skin and I'm forcibly reminded of Madge's scared, wide eyes when I gave her the jar years ago.

"Is that for Madge?" Katniss asks. She smiles when I grunt yes.

"I wish I could do the same for Peeta," she sighs. "But I can't bake bread or anything."

"Why don't you pick him some flowers? Or something he can paint?"

Katniss' eyes light up. "Perfect! Peeta and I used to paint flowers in my family's medicine book."

"_For you," he said brusquely as he shoved the flowers toward her. "How polite," she smiled wryly. "Sorry," he muttered. "I've never brought a present to a girl before." She gathered the wildflowers and sniffed them delicately. "Well, they're beautiful. Thank you, Gale." She kissed him at the corner of his lips and walked away. "Tease," he muttered, but he still blushed and smiled in satisfaction._

"Is the operation still taking place?" Katniss asks quietly.

"Yeah," I sigh. "What about Mellark?"

"I don't know," she replies. "I know Coin's thinking about doing the same for Peeta, but for some reason, she wants Peeta left hijacked."

"Here's what I think. Don't trust Coin."

* * *

In the library, I pick up the book Madge dropped yesterday.

"_Of Mice and Men_," I read the cover. I gather the book, along with a few random ones off the shelves and the jar of fireflies, and find my way to Madge's cell. But when I open the door, I find the room empty.

"Why are you here?" I turn around and find a guard glaring at me.

"I'm here to see Madge. Where is she?"

"Oh, the mental patient," he waves it off. "She was taken to the hospital half an hour ago, for some sort of operation."

"_Shit!_" I shout. I barrel out of the room, knocking aside the guard as I run past him.

* * *

_AN: Thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea of Gale's giving fireflies to Madge. Also reached 50 reviews, yay! :) But reviews guys, reviews; I need them! What do you like and not like about this story? I need some feedback here!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Merp.**

* * *

My mind is racing as I race through the halls of District 13. The operation wasn't even supposed to take place until tomorrow, so why has Madge in the hospital already? Is Coin punishing me for taking Madge out of her cell? What if the operation has already begun? Am I too late? My feet are pounding against the floor, my breath is coming too fast, and I crash onto the floor. The jar rolls a few feet away and the books tumble open.

"Hell," I groan. I slowly clamber to my feet and gather up the jar and books. Where should I go now? Coin's office? The hospital? My mind is filled with too many questions, and my eyes screw up. The hospital; that would be where Madge is. I take off running again.

Madge. Madge. Madge. I haven't had time to truly think about Madge's completely forgetting me. How I'll have to completely rebuild her memories of me, of us. Just the thought of Madge returning to her hatred and fear of me makes me shake inside. The thought of Madge forgetting every word, every touch, every kiss between us makes hot tears erupt in my eyes. Madge. Madge. Madge.

* * *

I burst through the hospital doors.

"Where the fuck is she?" I shout. "Where?"

The doctors and mobile patients look up, shocked. Mrs. Everdeen walks up to me. "Gale?" She says quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find Madge," I snap. "Where is she? I need to see her, _now_."

"I'm afraid I can't let you. She's in the operation room; they're about to start. I…I'm sorry, Gale."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I can stop it." Mrs. Everdeen points out the room she's in, and I'm running.

The door is locked, of course. I back up a few steps, then throw myself against the door. It buckles, but remains standing. After another heave at the door, it falls. I jump into the room, but I falter at the sight waiting for me. Madge is strapped onto a metal table, her eyes wide and her voice screeching; the room must have been soundproofed. Doctors are grouped around her, trying to reassure her, but she isn't relenting and her screams are only growing louder. Madge is desperately writhing against her bonds, but doctors keep pushing her down and talking in seemingly soothing voices. She catches sight of me, and her eyes somehow widen further.

"Gale!" She gasps. "Help, they took me from my cell and, and they said they're performing some sort of operation!"

_The men closed in on her. "Why don't you hand over whatever's in the package, sweetheart?" One of them grinned horribly. Her eyes widened in fear, and she backed into a brick wall. "Pl-please," she begged. "Please, let me go…" The package was whipped out of her hand, and she flinched. "Give it back!" She said desperately, making a grab for it, but the men pushed her away, laughing. "She said give it back," a new voice snapped. "Hey, Gale," one of the men said amiably. "Give it back," he repeated, ignoring his greeting. "Gale," she gasped. "Gale, please…help." "Come on, Gale," one of the men whined. "You gonna help Miss Prissy here or let us get some money for once?" The men advanced on him, but he was too quick: with one swing of his fist, two went down. The others backed away swiftly and ran away, dropping the package in the process. He immediately took her face in his hands. "Are you okay?" He searched her eyes. "Now that you're here," she smiled. "Thank you." "Don't walk alone during the night next time," he growled angrily, but leaned down and pressed his lips against hers._

"Madge!" I reach for her, but a dozen hands grab me from behind and pull me out of the room. "_Madge!_"

As I'm yanked out the room, a guard removes the ruined door and replaces it with a new, reinforced one. I shove off the hands of the five other guards who are gripping my arms tightly and punch one of them in the jaw; I'm outnumbered and the other guards immediately tackle me, but I start fighting my way free.

"Madge!" I shout. "I'm coming." My yelling, however, gives the guards a chance to redouble their hold on me, and they pull me to my feet. My arms are tightly held behind my back, with my chin forced upwards.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarl.

"We have orders from President Coin," one of the guards mechanically replies, and my jaw clenches. Coin. This woman seems to be in more control than the Capitol at the moment. But my thoughts divert back to the operation room, where Madge is still trapped. Is the operation taking place this second? My hands shake as the guards lead me away from the room and away from the hospital.

* * *

Coin is glaring at me: a familiar but not pleasant sight.

"Why did you allow the operation to take place earlier? How could you _do_ that?" I pound her desk, and her papers go flying; Coin's face, however, remains impassive.

"Soldier Hawthorne, you have stepped out of line time and time again regarding Miss Undersee's memory operation. I therefore felt it necessary to speed up the occurring of the operation."

"You had no _right_! This is someone's memories, someone's _life_ you're fucking up!"

Coin also stands up now, but it doesn't make much difference as she's half a foot shorter than I am; her words, however, shake me to my core.

"Soldier Hawthorne, I have tolerated you for some time now because of your impressive trap designs and military prowess. But I can no longer ignore your shirking your duties to District 13 and the rebellion. You _will_ allow Miss Undersee to regain her memory on her own, and you _will _obey my commands."

"You-" I say in a strangled voice. "You can't-"

Coin sits back down and brushes a strand of hair back in place. "Yes, I can." She points me out of the room.

"Fuck you!" I spit. I knock over the chair, the desk, the lamp, and finally, the door as I stomp my way out of the room. I turn at the last second to see Coin watching me, a slight smile on her face. I involuntary shiver and quickly turn the corner.

* * *

"Hey."

I glance up and see Haymitch standing in front of my table, a tray balanced on his hand. I wave my fork at him in a greeting manner.

"I heard what happened," he says as he sits down. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Good job on wrecking Coin's office though," he chuckles. "She deserved it."

I ignore his praise. "Any news on Madge?"

"She's still in the operating room, that's all I know. Katniss and I are trying to get her out, vouch for her. But Coin's not budging."

"Why is Coin so intent on wiping Madge's memories?" I ask, confused. "We're in the middle of a war here, Coin has no reason wasting time on Madge."

Haymitch sighs. "See here, Hawthorne, Coin has a way of seeing things. She sees that you and Katniss are both strongheaded and smart; that's not a good combination. She needs a way to keep both of you reined. With Katniss, Coin uses Peeta against her by allowing Peeta to attack her. You, however, you've spent too much time healing Madge. If Coin can show you that she's got power over Madge, you've got no choice but to obey her or Coin will destroy her. I don't think the operation will take place unless you piss her off again: you're on a tightrope."

"Hell," I mutter.

* * *

_AN: Hey, guys, I'll be on a cruise trip from July 26th to August 8th, so no chance of updating then :( Hope you'll like this chapter; I'll be happy to see some reviews when I get back!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Welp**

* * *

Everything is dull now. I can't do anything except pore over blueprints and slowly sketch new traps and weapons for Coin. I spent the rest of my time listlessly sprawled on my bed. Haymitch checks up on me sometimes, and he gives me bits and pieces of information about Madge.

"She's being kept in the hospital room, with a group of doctors watching over her."

"She's getting better; her manacles have been taken off! She can move around freely."

"She's allowed short trips outside her room."

Every update jolts my heart like a spark of electricity, but then my heartbeats slows to normal when I remember that I'm not allowed to see her. After my last episode, Coin withdrew my hunting privileges, so while Katniss goes out every day for some fresh air and game, I remain underground. I see District 13 as a rope slowly tightening around my neck; originally, Madge had loosened the stranglehold, but without her, I'm choking.

Then the next update comes.

"Something's happened."

I peer at Haymitch as I lay on my bed, my torso dangerously dangling off the side. His face is contorted, his expression simultaneously concerned and angry.

"What?"

"Her improvements are…retracting. She's withdrawn again, lashing out. I guess something was triggered in her brain." But his eyes meet mine, and a silent exchange confirms that both of us know Coin did something to reverse Madge's healing process.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Abernathy?" I ask, irritated. "I can't do jack shit; if I try anything, Coin will just wipe her memory."

"Talk to her," Haymitch snaps. "Maybe if you do something competently for once, Coin will change her mind."

"What do you mean by that? I've done everything I could: I've made so many traps and weapons, I've been training my ass off, what more does she fucking want from me?" I throw my head back into the pillow, groaning.

"Offer her something that she can use in the rebellion."

* * *

"Soldier Hawthorne."

Coin drags out the first word so it sounds like "Soooooooooooldier Hawthorne," while examining me with a half-amused expression over her interlaced fingers. "And what do I owe the pleasure of having you here with me again?"

I glare at her. She really has a way of making my temper explode, but if I want to negotiate with Coin today, I have to force myself to calm down. I breathe deeply, momentarily closing my eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about…Madge," I mutter.

"What a surprise," she says, sounding bored.

My hands ball into fists and my teeth grind together, but I force myself to unlock my jaw.

"I'm willing to work with you," I manage to spit out. "For her."

"What will you give me?"

"What do you _want _from me?" I snarl.

Coin sighs, rolling her eyes. "First, you'll be participating in the short propos with the Mockingjay and the rest of the team, which means an additional boot camp for you to train. I also want you to help train the younger soldiers and spend some extra time with Beetee down in Weaponry."

I gape at her. "What will you do for me, then?" I demand.

She smiles. "I'll ensure that Miss Undersee is seen to."

Again, I stand up, kick over my chair, and stalk out. Coin calls after me, "I always enjoy our little visits, Soldier Hawthorne!"

* * *

The younger soldiers Coin mentioned turn out to be a mass of fourteen-year-olds who can't even assemble their rifles without dropping them and giggling. Annoyed, I make their first day of training boot camp: running, pushups, running, crunches, running, rope climbing, running, and more running.

Too bad it was raining.

One of the soliders, a scrawny boy with sandy-colored hair, complains, "Why are we running in the rain? It looks like we jumped into a pond or something!"

_"Where are you taking me?" She asked suspiciously as they walked hand-in-hand through the woods. "Somewhere," he replied, his lips curving up into a small smile. She nudged his shoulder with her head. "Really, where?" "You'll see!" After about half an hour, they emerged into an opening, and her hand tightened around his as she gasped in surprise and awe. A pond lay in the middle of the clearing, with clear, shining water and bright green grass and plants growing on the edges. "Swimming?" Her eyes grew round and fearful. "I don't know how to swim. I-I don't even have a swimsuit!" He had already taken his shirt off jumped in the water, his arms and legs moving to keep himself afloat. "Gale!" She shrieked a little hysterically. He threw back his head and laughed. "I'm here," he said, holding out his arms. "One, two, AHHHH!" She let out a strangled yell as she jumped in the pond. For a few seconds, she thrashed around wildly, panicking as the water closed on her, but she felt two hands gripping her torso and pulling her up. She sputtered and gasped, making him chuckle; he held her in a bridal style. "You okay?" He asked, drawing her closer to his chest. Her arms slipped around his neck and she pulled his face towards hers. She pushed his dripping hair out of his forehead and rested her forehead on his cheek. "Yeah," she whispered and he twisted around and lightly kissed her nose._

"It'll be good for you," I growl at the kid.

* * *

"When can I see her?" I ask Haymitch over a meal of venison that Katniss shot, asparagus, and broth.

I pause and wait for him to finish eating, which is pretty gross as Haymitch likes to chew everything noisily and slurp his broth and water. After hearing the last bit of asparagus squish in his mouth and slide down his throat, he smacks his lips and looks at me, and I try to rearrange my disgusted expression into a polite one.

"You gotta talk to Coin about that one," he says, pointing his spoon at me. "There's nothing I can do."

"She's not doing _anything_!" I exasperatedly toss my spoon into my empty tray. "What can I do?"

"Well…" I look up at Haymitch's calculating face.

"Tell me."

"No."

"I'll report those two bottles of white liquor you smuggled in."

He glares at me.

"Fine," he grumbles. "I'll take you to see the damn girl. But only when it's safe for us to do so. You know that Undersee's changed, again."

I beam at him. "Thanks."

* * *

_AN: Um...hi. I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to update this; I was flooded with school and other extracurriculars, and I had no time to write! Hopefully I can start updating this fanfic regularly again. Again, sorry! As always, I'd appreciate any reviews c: _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ?**

* * *

I run into Katniss on the way.

"Hey, Catnip."

She flashes a quick smile, but I can see that she's stressed about something. "Hi, Gale."

"What's up?"

"It's nothing, it's just…nevermind." She waves it off dismissively.

"C'mon, you can tell me! What is it?"

She looks at me. "Have you seen Peeta or Madge recently?"

"No," I mumble. "I was kind of under house arrest."

She ignores my half-hearted attempt at a joke. "Anyway, I think they're getting better. At least, Peeta is. Madge has…changed."

"In a good or bad way?"

Her gray eyes search mine. "I don't know."

* * *

I knock quietly on the door, and a soft voice says, "Come in." I turn the doorknob and stop on the threshold.

I haven't seen her in weeks, and she is so beautiful. Her blonde hair tumbles into soft waves around her pale, heart-shape face. Her gentle blue eyes stare at me intensely. Her delicate fingers that once danced over ivory keys now anxiously twirl around the tips of her hair. Her teeth nibble nervously on her bottom lip. As I look closer, however, there are some differences in her usual appearance. The dark shadows under her eyes. The slight frown creasing her forehead. The blood caked under her fingernails. The rough tangles in her hair. And worst of all, the scars and cuts on her blue-veined wrists.

"Hi, Madge," I say cautiously, closing the door behind me.

"Hi…Gale."

"Mind if I sit down?" She gestures wordlessly to the spot next to her on the cot, and I ease myself besides her. Somehow, she still smells like strawberries and sugar.

_The wildflowers swayed in the spring breeze, surrounding the two as they lay cuddled among the blossoms and grass. "I have to go soon," she reminded him. "Mmmm," he replied, burying his face further in the back of her neck and hair and tightening his arms around her waist. "You smell nice." "Gale!" She protested, although she made no move to leave. He laughed and pressed his lips to her neck._

It is so mind-numbingly difficult to be near her right now. All I can think of doing is running my fingers through her hair to ease the tangles out, cradling her in my arms while she sleeps the shadows away, holding her waist while she cleans her hands, or kissing the scars on her arms. She is so close to me, but I feel a million miles away from her when I see the devastatingly haunted look in her cerulean eyes.

"You okay?" I kick myself internally. Of course she's not.

"No."

"I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was hoping you'd say differently. Haymitch said you relapsed."

She sighs mournfully, and my heart wrenches. "Not exactly. I'm not angry anymore; well, not really. I guess I am sometimes. But I'm mostly sad now."

"Why?"

Madge takes a deep, shaky breath. "I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispers. "I keep thinking about these terrible, terrible things. I was the reason why District 12 was bombed. I killed all those people. And now I'm being used to control you."

Her eyes grow huge, reflecting the panic and horror she's expressing. Her hands automatically drift to her arms and she's tearing, scratching, ripping at her skin. Blood trickles out of the semi-healed wounds on her wrists.

"Madge!" I shout, pushing her hands away from herself. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

She starts weeping. "I'm useless," she chokes between sobs. "There's absolutely nothing I can do except be manipulated and taken advantage of! Tell me, Gale, what am I worth?"

She looks up at me, and I can't help but think of how exquisite she still is. The tears muddling in her eyes only magnify the blueness, the blotchiness of her skin, the gasps and sniffs she takes between cries.

Vulnerable souls are the ones most easily loved.

"Madge…" My voice cracks. "You're worth everything, I swear."

I hesitantly reach out and touch her hands. Immediately, I feel the old electricity between our fingertips, the burst of energy that flows between us as my fingers entangle themselves with hers. She stops crying immediately, and I can tell that she feels it, too. She looks down at our intertwined hands as my thumbs rub soothing circles on her palms.

"You are beautiful," I say as I look her dead in the eye. "You are wonderful and amazing, and I am so, so happy that you are in my life." Although she doesn't pull away, I can feel her hands shaking with fear in mine.

"S-stop lying," she gasps.

"Madge, please—"

"NO!" She shrieks and wrenches her hands from mine. Her pupils begin to dilate and I immediately back away, but in a steely voice, she stops me. "No. I have it under control."

Madge draws a deep, shaky breath and tears at her wrists, drawing blood. I can't move. I just watch her, transfixed with horror and grief. Sounds of anguish escape her mouth, but she squeezes her eyes shut and continues to cut herself as tears dribble down her cheeks.

"It's the only way," she sobs.

So I do the only thing I can think of at that moment.

I lean forward, take her face in my hands, and kiss her.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I wanted to keep that ending. Thank you guys for being so supportive, kind, and frankly, forgiving of me ^^ As always, reviews are appreciated!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Well..**

* * *

At first, Madge is uncontrollably shaking as our lips are pressed against each other. There is no movement, no sound, except her frightened gasps. But slowly, slowly, she starts to respond. Her hand ghosts across my face and hesitantly, her slender arms slide around my neck. My hands grip her waist and hold her tighter against my own body. She sighs, a sweet little sound that sends shivers down my body. I can taste honey and strawberries on her breath, and I momentarily wonder how she always smells and tastes so sweet but I am soon too consumed to think about anything but her. She tugs me closer, and she takes one of my lips between hers and gently tugs on it; tingles and sparks shoot down my spine as her tongue glides smoothly along my lips. One of her hand travels down to curl against my chest while my thumb rubs circles against her waist.

Finally, we break apart, breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"Gale," she breathes. "Oh, God, Gale…" She bursts out crying and throws her arms around me, clinging to my neck and sobbing in my shoulder.

She looks up, her face blotchy and her eyes red. "I remember you."

Those three words leave me light-headed. Finally, _finally_, her memory is restored. My hand hesitantly raises and brushes the hair out of her face, and she smiles weakly.

"Madge," I manage to choke out. "I love you."

She catches my hand and holds it to her cheek. "I love you, too."

She then frowns. "But…what happened?"

"You were gone for a while," I say, struggling to contain my tears. "But you're back now."

* * *

We spend the night together in her room, like old times. I lie down on the left side of the bed and Madge curls up on the right side. How she suddenly became her old self again, I don't know, but I keep myself from questioning it because all that matters is that she is mine again. Our legs tangle together, and she scoots over so she can rest her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. My arms entwine around her waist and grip her tightly.

She looks up, and I plant a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You're not leaving me again," I promise. Madge peppers little kisses to my jawline in response. She burrows deeper into my body and soon, she's asleep. I absentmindedly rub her back and she presses against me more in her sleep.

* * *

"Soldier Hawthorne."

I groan and press my face into Madge's hair, not wanting to wake up.

"Take him to my office, now. And lock the door behind him."

Two pairs of rough hands suddenly grab my shoulders and yank me up and out of the bed. Two blank-faced soldiers roughly bind my arms together, and when I try to kick out, they bind my feet, too. I look up and see Coin staring impassively at me.

"What are you doing?" I demand. "Her memory's back!"

The two soldiers drag me out of the room, and my last glimpse of the room is Coin standing over Madge's still-sleeping form. A cold, sick wave of fear washes over me, but the most I can do is swear and struggle against my bonds.

Again, I am in Coin's office. The door is locked and secured, and I suspect that she had it reinforced because I cannot break it down. Instead, I resort to trashing the room. I tear apart all the papers I can find, rip the stuffing out of the chairs, flip over the desks, open the file cabinets and toss all the documents around the floor, snap all the writing utensils, and smash the computers. Every single thing I break, I imagine it to be Coin's face.

A few hours later, when she finally returns, she doesn't even blink when she sees the destruction. She just orders a chair to be brought in, then she locks the door and sits down, glaring at me.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" I spit at her.

"My problem?" She shoots back. "I don't have any problem whatsoever, Soldier. But you do. You need to follow your orders."

"Fuck that!" I stomp my foot on the ground. "Didn't you see how Madge got her memory back? That was because of me."

"Be as it may," she says coldly. "You still disobeyed directions and blatantly disregarded your restrictions. I've arranged for you to be sent to the Capitol along with the Mockingjay and her crew after your training is complete."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" I scream. "I need to be here for Madge! Her memory's been restored, you bitch; and you think I'm just going to _leave _her?"

"Ah, yes, about that," she smiles, and my heart stops in my throat.

"The operation has been done."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


End file.
